


Hellboy Requests

by Zalera83



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008), Hellboy - All Media Types, Hellboy 2: The Golden Army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83
Summary: The chapters will be requested imagines, one-shots, headcanons, preferences, etc. Mostly x reader. Characters/pairings in the titles!
Kudos: 7





	Hellboy Requests

**Imagine Nuada being conflicted about his feelings toward you, a human.**

You’d been at the BRPD since you were a young adult and had painstakingly - and quickly - worked your way up to the position of field agent. Some parts of the job were incredible; fantastic creatures and magical artifacts to be found. However, like any bureau, at times you were tasked with things that you didn’t particularly want to do.

Playing babysitter to a fallen elven prince had been one such task. You were selected due to your knowledge of elven lore and customs - and because you were one of the few not currently on assignment. 

They felt it was necessary to keep him under heavy watch after his loss given the temperament he displayed. You decided it would be prudent to learn about him before meeting face to face. He didn’t exactly paint a pretty picture for himself from the footage and reports you had access to; 

As expected, your first encounter hadn’t been wonderful. He remained silent and unmoving, not acknowledging when you’d entered his quarters. It continued like that for several days until at last he spoke, “how long do you humans intend to keep me like this?”

“Until you’re no longer a danger to yourself or others.”

“I will always be a threat to your kind.”

“Then I guess you should get comfy. Here’s dinner.”

After hearing about your assignment, Abe came to you to offer some friendly advice; speak with Princess Nuala. If you could create a connection with her, it could potentially make Nuada more open to you due to their link. It would take time, of course, but it was a start.

You went to see her before you visited her brother as often as you could. You found Nuala kind and generous. She was apprehensive at first, but with Abe’s reassurance she opened up to you. At first you discussed your interests; mutual and otherwise. The two of you naturally moved on to your upbringing and families, then into deeper topics. 

The effect that it had on Nuada was… interesting. He either didn’t notice or didn’t care initially. Then he became irritated. He’d snap at you, telling you to leave his sister alone. You didn’t listen, of course, and he commented on your obstinate nature. 

“ _Why are humans so infuriating?_ ”

Then, at last, after months of the roller coaster of him either pretending you weren’t there or treating you like an unwanted nuisance, he surprised you.

“You may stay a while if you wish, Y/N.”

Your visits changed entirely after that. Sometimes the two of you would sit in comfortable silence while you worked on other things. Other times you would visit with him and the two of you would swap information on the subjects you knew best. Occasionally you would spar to help him stay active. Although he usually won, you could hold your own against him for a time. You did notice that it seemed as if he were holding himself back. When you confronted him on it, you expected him to say something about your weak human constitution. But he caught you off guard yet again.

“You don’t need to hesitate with me. I’m a trained agent. I can handle whatever you throw my way.”

“I’m aware.”

“So we’ll spar properly next time? No holding back?”

“I can’t bring myself to do that.”

“Oh, come on, why not?”

“Because I don’t want any harm to come to you.”

Nuada was just as shocked by his revelation as you were and he refused to discuss it further. He’d gotten himself into a predicament he never imagined he’d be in. He dismissed you so that he could be alone to mull over what he was feeling. You left as confused as he was.

When you made it to your room you found one of Nuala’s poetry books on your bed. She’d left a note to mark a page for you that read, ‘for clarity.’ It was a poem about love.

**Imagine being afraid to admit your feelings to Nuada.**

After Nuada’s defeat, he was being kept at B.P.R.D. while they attempted to rehabilitate him. It wasn’t an easy task by any means. If anything, his loss has only spurred his hatred more. 

When the higher ups felt that it was safer for him to interact with a human, you were called in. You weren’t sent to interrogate him or anything of the sort. It was much less official than that. You would simply be a friend. They hoped that your knowledge and demeanor would make him more open to accepting that all humans weren’t, in fact, awful.

The Prince was more than a little resilient at first. He refused to call you by name (referring to you only as, ‘human,’) and often insulted humanity as a whole and in doing so, you as well. You tried to keep him off that topic and instead spoke about goblin crafts and magical lore. You’d ask him about home, trying to steer away from anything that might hit a sore note. 

In time, the two of you grew close. Initially you felt apprehension when it came time for you to visit with Nuada. That changed, however, and you began to look forward to seeing him. You found yourself thinking about him sporadically throughout the day. 

_‘Oh no, I’m falling for him.’_

He’d come a long way with how he treated you, but you were unsure if that meant he was ready to even claim a human as an actual friend. You had to tell him, at the very least, that you cared for him. He may not be ready to reciprocate your deeper feelings, but knowing that he doesn’t have a deep seeded desire to murder you would be a great start.

“Prince Nuada-”

“Please, y’n, do not address me so formally. Can I be declared a prince when I have no kingdom?”

“Oh, right. Sorry. Nuada, I wanted to ask - have you enjoyed our time together? I mean, I’ve been feeling lately that we’re creating a bond of sorts but I don’t want to overreach.” 

“I have become accustomed to your visits. Truthfully, I find myself missing your presence when you leave.”

It wasn’t an admission of love, but it was a start. You weren’t ready to bare your heart to him completely just yet; however hearing him admit that he viewed you favorably gave you hope that you could soon.

**Imagine Nuada finding your drawings of him.**

Nuada was beautiful. You were struck by his appearance upon your first meeting. Although you two had been together for some time, there were still moments where his looks captivated you. 

You’d sketched him a number of times; all out of his sight. Sometimes you’d snap a photo then recreate it in your book. Sometimes you’d draw him as he slept. Other times you doodled him from memory. He’d never seen it, of course. It was a collection just for you. 

You found yourself getting lost in your art when you were alone. During those times, music in your ears, you were off in a different world. So when you felt a hand on your shoulder, you were snapped out of your concentration.

Nuada had managed to sneak up on you. Not purposefully, of course, but you hadn’t heard him enter the room. You tried to shut your book quickly, hoping he hadn’t seen it. 

“I see I started you. Forgive me. What’s this?” 

“Just some sketches I was working on.”

“May I?” He asked while gesturing to the book. 

You hadn’t considered actually showing him your work. Particularly since he was the subject. Since you’d already been caught, you decided to hand over the book.

Nuada was silent as he looked through the pages. His lips quirked up into a small smile as he flipped through. 

“These are very well done. You’re quite talented, y/n. But I do wonder how you managed to capture this likeness.” He turned the book toward you and it was open to a drawing of him in the nude. You tried to reach out to take it from him, but he pulled back.

“If you ever need me to pose for you, I’d be happy to. Clothed or otherwise.”

**Imagine washing and styling Nuada's hair.**

Nuada didn’t relax often. He kept himself ever busy and preferred to be exercising both his body and mind rather than to sit in leisure.

If you joined him, he’d be more likely to allow himself to wind down for a while. Most recently, you’d wanted to wash and style his hair. He didn’t do much with it on his own; just enough to keep it looking groomed. You wanted to try something different.

It hadn’t taken much convincing. He trusted you, and although he’d never admit it aloud, the thought of you pampering him in that manner made him feel at ease. You sat with him while he bathed, using a pitcher to run the warm water over his head before massaging the shampoo into his scalp. He kept his eyes closed, reveling in the feeling.

Once he was out, he sat back while you brushed and dried his hair. You fiddled with a few ideas before settling on something simple, yet different than what he normally had. You pulled the top half back and away from his face, tying it up. The other half was left neatly down.

“What do you think? Do you like it?” You asked while he observed it in a mirror you’d handed to him.

“It’s quite functional.”

You set the mirror down, slightly exasperated. “That’s all?”

He grinned at you, reaching out to grab onto your hand. “I do like it. Maybe I’ll even let you do it again some time.”

**Imagine falling asleep to the sound of Nuada's voice.**

Nuada always knew how to soothe you. Often when the two of you were together, you felt more relaxed than normal. Perhaps it had something to do with his silky voice. 

At times, you had trouble sleeping. It wasn’t a persistent issue or anything to be worried about, but once in a while it seemed impossible for you to fall asleep. It was during one of those times when Nuada awoke as you moved about, trying to find a comfortable position.

“What troubles you so that you’re flopping around like this?” He asked groggily.

“I can’t sleep. I’m trying to get comfortable to see if that helps.”

“I don’t believe it’s working.”

“Would you tell me a story, or read something to me?”

Not wanting to get up from the comfort of the bed, Nuada recalled for you a bit of troll folklore. He draped an arm around you, gently running his fingers across your skin while he spoke. He kept his tone low and quiet, and before long you drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
